The Half-Blood's Field Guide
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Navigating the world of what was once mythology is a confusing thing for any newly informed half-blood, and others are killed due to insufficient knowledge of gods, monsters & other so-called stories. The Field Guide has been written by Athena's children in order to spread potentially life-saving knowledge, while being in a form that can be read by half-bloods suffering from ADHD.
1. Introduction

A/N: Inspired by Birdboy's Pokedex

* * *

**The Half-Blood's Field Guide To Gods, Monsters & Other Confusing Entities**

**Compiled by the Children of Athena**

**Introduction**

The greatest danger faced by most demigods in their quest to complete a prophecy, or simply to survive in the world outside the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter is not insufficient training or lack of backup. Instead, it comes from lack of information.

While the children of Athena painstakingly strive to invent tactics personalized to the type of monster they must fight, ADHD means that most other demigods are more likely to simply start battling without thought to strategy. A strategy, if any, is made up on the spur of the moment, and unless the demigod in question is an exceptional fighter or has brilliant natural instincts, it is very likely to fail.

It is to combat this very real danger that a few children of Athena have started work on this Field Guide, which is a simplified, quick-read version of information gathered from numerous sources. Because of the constant re-discovery of new monsters, the slow rediscovery of Camp Jupiter and the growing peace between them, and the sheer adaptability of monsters, this Field Guide is constantly growing and therefore remains incomplete.

In addition, the Guide also contains information on major gods, along with other so-called mythological creatures that a demigod can expect to encounter during their stay at camp, quests, or even when simply grocery shopping. Do remember – just because they aren't classified as monsters doesn't mean that they do not have the power to kill you!

Happy reading!

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review - I'd like to hear what you guys think of this idea!


	2. Zeus

**I. Zeus, Lord of the Skies, King of the Heavens**

It is for good reason that Lord Zeus is the most feared of all the gods. His history is well known, even to mortals, and most newly informed half-bloods have at least some knowledge of the events of his birth and subsequent life as the king of heavens.

Zeus is often a benevolent god, the rains that allow humans to grow crops and feed themselves being a gift of his powers. He is also believed to have been the god who helped the Wright brothers and other early aeronautical visionaries develop artificial flight, which allow humans to travel through his domain with ease and relative safety – airplane disasters are thankfully rare.

But he is equally as capricious. It is often believed, even among the children of Zeus, that bountiful rains are bequeathed on those cities and cultures whose demigods are particularly devoted in the worship of Zeus, and droughts are a punishment for inadequate worship.

Besides, his frequent battles with his brother, the lord of the sea, result in tornadoes and other air disasters that devastate all life they encounter.

However, the main danger a demigod faces from the king of heavens is his wrath. Quick to anger, the lord of the skies never forgets a slight.

His children are often regarded as some of the strongest demigods, their names going down in both mortal and demigod histories as some of the greatest heroes ever to have lived. But they also posses their father's short temper, and while they can make exceedingly loyal friends; they are also supremely dangerous enemies.

When confronted by the lord of the heavens, the course of action for any demigod who is not one of his children looking to ensure their survival is simple – bow down, acknowledge his superiority over you, and make sure to keep track of what you say. An angry Lord Zeus is something best avoided as far as possible.


	3. Poseidon

**II. Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses**

Lord Poseidon is definitely one of the more hands on parents when it comes to his half-blood children. A god who has only about an average of three to four children at any given time, he makes sure to favour them with more attention and powers than most demigods receive from their godly parents.

Unfortunately for the common demigod, this also means that he takes it extremely personally if one of his children is injured or offended. The case of Odysseus is a classic example of this – the trickster had already upset the lord of the sea by helping the Greeks win against the Trojans – who Poseidon supported – in the Trojan War.

When he made the mistake of blinding the god's Cyclops son, Polyphemus, he incurred the god's terrifying wrath, and the sea itself rebelled against his voyage to return home. It would take the King of Ithaca ten years to return to his kingdom and his family.

Another piece of information a smart half-blood can glean from this story is that it is not only his demigod children that the king of the oceans is protective of, but his monster children as well. Though he can be a great ally if he feels compelled to help a half-blood in his or her quest, his enmity is perhaps even greater than that of Zeus.

For while the wrath of the king of the gods burns out easily in most cases, the ruler of earth's vast oceans is not so easily placated. If offended, the hapless person who has incurred his wrath faces the threat of suffering that encompasses years, and – depending on the gravity of the offense – possibly even decades.

Our advice is simple – treat any offspring of the god of the seas with the greatest respect, and if you are faced with one of his monster children and need to get rid of them, make sure to kill them. Leaving Polyphemus alive was not one of Odysseus' smartest moments – make certain to learn the lesson from his story, instead of similar experience.


	4. Hades

**III. Hades, Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld**

Thankfully for everyone involved, it is extremely rare for demigods to encounter Lord Hades, unless of course you count after their own deaths.

The lord of the dead is perhaps the easiest to anger of the Big Three, and with an army of undead at his command, it is almost unknown for those who anger him to escape. Beyond that, the lord of the dead is well known among half-bloods for the legion of monsters who are willing to do his bidding.

Most monsters chasing after the demigods who make their way to Camp Half-Blood have been set free by the king of the Underworld, and the ones who bear the worst brunt of it are the children of his brothers. And so, the children of Zeus and Poseidon tend to make sure to get past the boundaries of camp as quickly as possible, fleeing from the anger of their uncle.

Worst among those at Hades' command are undoubtedly the Kindly Ones, those whose very names demigods are terrified to speak. If it is them that the lord of the dead has sent behind a half-blood, chances of escape are night impossible. Indeed, the only mortal beings ever known to have managed to feat are the Hero of Olympus and his traveling companions.

Hades has his good sides; that is an undoubted fact. He is devoted to the mortal women who bear him his demigod children, just as he is to the children themselves. And he is sometimes known to take mercy on men and women who beg for their lovers to be returned to them – the only reason Orpheus, along with those who came after him, failed was because they would not trust that their beloveds were following behind them as they escaped the Underworld.

Yet for all that is good in Hades, his hatred of the Olympians who banished him to the Underworld is still strong, and it is the safest for any demigod who is not his child to stay as far away from him as possible.


	5. Hestia

**IV. Hestia, First and Last, Goddess of the Home and Hearth**

Of all the gods and goddesses involved in the life of a half-blood, it is perhaps Lady Hestia who remains the most mysterious. As a virgin goddess, the lady has no children who are part of the Camp Half-Blood, and unlike Lady Artemis, Hestia has no Hunters who keep her memory alive in Camp Half-Blood.

After Hestia handed over her seat in the Olympian Council to Dionysus in an attempt to prevent a war between the gods, she faded to the background, even demigods mostly forgetting about her.

Yet – as two of her nephews discovered during the recent war against Kronos – of all the gods, it is she who holds the children of her fellows in greatest love. Should you happen to see an unfamiliar young girl feeding the fire in the middle of camp, chances are that it is the goddesses, enjoying the camaraderie and family that is rarely seen on Mt. Olympus.

For all her gentleness, however, it must never be forgotten that Lady Hestia is titled the First and Last for a reason - she is still the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, older than Hades himself, and her powers are undoubtedly immense. Should you happen to notice her in camp, make sure to offer her your respect, and perhaps a portion of your next meal – no one knows exactly what happens when Hestia is angered, but nor does anyone wish to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Hestia is sometimes called the First and Last in Greek myth because she was the first of Kronos' children to be born & swallowed, but the last to be regurgitated. **


	6. Demeter

**V. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and Grain**

Lady Demeter may not be as inscrutable as her elder sister; however, she still remains a mystery to most demigods.

The goddess of the harvest is perhaps the least concerned of the Council of the Olympians when it comes to half bloods and their doings. While extremely protective of her own demigod children, she prefers to let the affairs of half bloods remain exactly that – their own affairs.

To those who gain her favour, the lady of the grain is extremely generous, offering them knowledge that makes them known world over. Indeed, to those whom she loves dearly, she may even grant immortality and the chance to become a minor god.

However, when angered, she is fierce and unrelenting. After all, the story of Hades and Persephone is not told only as warning against attracting the attention of the lord of the dead – it must be remembered that the goddess of the harvest was willing to see humanity decimated for the sake of her lost child.

It is for this reason that most demigods avoid upsetting the children of Demeter as far as possible – the wrath of the Lady Demeter is not something one wants aimed at them. But for most demigods, the goddess of the grain remains as distant as the gods are to the mortals – and, truth be told, they are okay with it.

No one wants the anger of a goddess with the capacity to destroy the world focused on them.


	7. Hera

**VI. Hera, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage and Family**

Of the six children of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, it is perhaps Hera, the queen of heaven, whose presence affects a demigod's daily life the most.

The goddess of marriage has never reconciled herself with her husband's many infidelities, and her hatred of his children remains as strong today as it was the day she cursed Heracles. Because of this, it is not only her husband's numerous children who suffer her wrath, but their children as well.

This makes life exceptionally difficult for the majority of the demigods, because most godly parents are inevitable children of Zeus' infidelities. It is only Athena and her offspring who remain unaffected by Hera's anger – the goddess of wisdom was conceived before Zeus' marriage to Hera, and for that, she is the only child of the king of the gods not borne by Hera who the goddess will tolerate.

Recent events involving the queen of the gods and the most famous child of Athena since Daedalus have raised questions about the Lady Hera's acceptence of the children of wisdom, but they remain unanswered as the gods remain more occupied with the war against the giants than with the half-bloods.

However, those lucky few who do manage to gain the favour of this goddess undoubtedly come out better for the experience. Hera will grant them the power that allows them to become rulers of the world – Alexander the Great, son of Ares, was one such demigod, and every child is taught his name.

It must be remembered that it is not easy to gain the approval of the goddess who has the ear of Zeus – it is far easier to invite her rage – and so the new demigod is advised to always keep the queen of the gods in their sacrifices. They may not her favour, but they will at least stay out of her bad books.


	8. Aphrodite

**VII. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Lust**

The first thing any demigod is taught when they enter Camp Half-Blood is to stay away from Aphrodite.

The goddess of love is nowhere near as dangerous as many of the other gods – at least, not when it comes to physical danger. If you wish to go through your life with your emotional health intact, however, staying away from her is the most sensible thing to do.

Aphrodite enjoys nothing more than epic love affairs, especially ones that have the potential of becoming love triangles – she will do anything to ensure that they happen. After all, all one has to do is look at Menelaus-Helen-Paris and Jennifer-Brad-Angelina to see how much fun she has messing with people's love lives.

It is an inevitability that the goddess of love will interfere with your romantic life should you come to her attention. Rumour has it that she is currently occupied with a certain famous son of Poseidon, but her interest wanes just as quickly as it sparks, so avoiding her is still the best idea.

Indeed, it is only her own children who have any measure of safety from her games – for them, she will not play any games, instead making sure that events play out in the manner required to ensure them romantic happiness for as long as possible. Rarely will she give that boon to anyone else – if she does grant such approval on a demigod or a mortal, they will always be lucky in love. But that is rare.

The goddess of love is perhaps the least dangerous of all the Olympians for demigods – but at the same time, she also represents some of the greatest hazards a person will ever face. She affects everyone's life – the only question that a demigod truly faces is just how much she will influence yours.

Remember – a truly healthy romantic life can only be had without the constant interest of the goddess of love! The less she cares, the smoother it will go!


	9. Artemis

**VIII. Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt and Childbirth**

The legends surrounding the goddess of the hunt are vast and – for a good part – conflicting. Even her birth is shrouded in mystery.

The Hunters claim that it was Artemis who was the first twin to be born, and that she stood over her mother, aiding her with the birth of her twin brother, and therefore gaining her title as the protector of women in childbirth. The children of Apollo, however, refute this claim fervently. According to them, it was their father who was the first born, and as the sun, kept a watch as his mother birthed his twin, making sure that none approached Delos where his mother lay vulnerable to Hera's rage.

So, too, are the legends of Artemis' disgust for men. Whispers of demigods who have encountered the Hunters of Artemis during their travel claim that hates the sight of any men fully grown, and even boys test her patience. There is a constant claim that wherever she goes, there are several jackalopes left behind, along with a small but significant number of missing males. At the same time, there are also the rumours of Artemis' favour being bestowed upon the sons of Poseidon. The legend of Orion and Artemis is one that is popular even with mortals, and according to some, Percy Jackson gained her favour when she encountered him on his quest to the Garden of the Hesperides.

In a way, this is a fitting, for Artemis herself is a contradiction in view of those who are not gods. Goddess of virgins, she protects all those maidens who beg to be part of her hunt, and receives prayers from mothers crying out in childbirth. No female in need of aid is turned away from Artemis, not unless they have broken a vow to her.

Males, on the other hand, do not fare so well. While the making of jackalopes continues to be nothing than a rumour, it is well known that the lady of the hunt does not bear men well. It is rare for a man to walk out of the camp of Artemis' Hunters alive, but when they do, they are almost certainly greatly blessed by the goddess of the moon.

If they keep their vows to the gods, and to her, Lady Artemis offers no threat to demigods – of course, this reassurance remains only for the _heroines_ who train at Camp Half Blood. For the many _heroes_, a word of advice – if you hear the horn of Artemis draw near, run as far as possible.

* * *

**A/N: The myth that Artemis, as first born, guarded her mother through Apollo's birth exists, and so is the fact that Artemis is also the goddess of childbirth - rather ironic, considering the fact that she's an eternal virgin. While the myths widely regard her as the older twin, there are some that call Apollo older. The rest - about Apollo standing guard - is made up.  
Orion is widely regarded as the only man Artemis cared about - she was tricked into killing him by a jealous Apollo, who either resented the fact that Orion took up so much of Artemis' time, or was concerned that his sister was close to breaking her vows of chastity. Interestingly, one of the many versions of Orion's birth regard him as a son of Poseidon, which, when considering Percy's parentage, was rather fascinating. **


	10. Apollo

**IX. Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Poetry and Healing**

Though Apollo's role as god of the sun is perhaps the most important of the many hats he dons, the one that gets him the most infamy among half-bloods is his job as god of music and poetry.

A piece of advice to anyone who has the luck to meet Apollo in person – even though he is the god of poetry, his poems are rumoured to be less than fabulous. As he _is_ a god, just grin and bear it. He is better at music – indeed, many of the most famous musicians are his children. The Beatles, contrary to popular knowledge, were four sons of Apollo who formed a band. However, it must be reminded that he only likes _good_ music – if you know what's good for you, never mention the names Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black in front of him.

As the god of prophecy, Apollo is extremely volatile. It is only his most favoured children who receive the gift of prophecy. Conversely, however, it is these children who suffer from the greatest curse – like Cassandra, they can never reveal what they see.

The lord of the sun is also extremely protective, both of his sister and his children. While this is a trait shared by most gods, at least in regards to their children, Apollo is also a god who cares little for convention heavenly rules. He is more than happy to get his hands dirty if it means saving those he cares most about, and this makes him extremely dangerous.

Apollo is many faceted, just like the sun – he is the god of many things, including the sun, music and poetry, and healing. While he cares much more about half-bloods than many of his fellow gods, the fact remains that he is an extremely powerful person – annoy him at your own risk.


	11. Dionysus

**X. Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness**

Here's our advice for dealing with Lord Dionysus – don't.

The god of wine is the one god that every half-blood meets inevitably. As director of Camp Half-Blood, Dionysus – or Mr D, as he is known at camp – serves as a demigod's link between the mortal and the immortal worlds, a duty that is shared by Chiron. However, this job is perhaps the one that is least suited for the god of madness – Dionysus hates any half-blood who isn't his child.

A hatred that was started by Thesus' brutal abandonment of Adriane on the island of Naxos, Dionysus considers every half-blood to be self-serving and uncaring of their mortal allies. Unfortunately, the latter crime is one that many demigods have been guilty of over the years, and this has only helped increase his hatred of the children of the gods.

The god of madness does have his kind of moments, one of the greatest which came when he healed one of the sons of Hermes of the madness that Minos created during the war against Kronos. He is also an extremely caring father, one of the few Olympians who was concerned about his son even while battling against Typhon.

Dionysus is the one god that no demigod can avoid meeting – but he's also the only god who will forget your name, and if you're lucky, everything about, as soon as you're out of his sight. Stay uninteresting to him, and you never have to deal with his hatred of demigods firsthand!


	12. Ares

**XI. Ares, God of War**

Of all the gods, the last one you want to get on the bad side of is undoubtedly Ares. After all, as the god of war, he has millennia of experience in painful things to fall back on if he decides that you really, _really_ need to die.

While avoiding the gods as far as possible is generally the best strategy you can employ to ensure you aren't killed, this applies doubly for the god of war. Ares' temper is the easiest to ignite of all the gods – just breathing in the wrong way can set him off. And unlike the other gods, being one of his children does _not_ automatically ensure you any sort of special protection from his wrath.

As an absolute believer in the beauty and necessity of war, Ares is only happy with anyone when they promise to set off huge and interesting wars that he can be a part of. Top military personnel tend to be either children of Ares or those favoured by him, as do politicians who push for war. If you want to get on this god's good side, make sure you're influential enough to set off a large-scale conflict.

Be warned, however – this is one god who absolutely _hates_ to lose. The only reason Percy Jackson survived his victory over him was because of prophecy and Kronos, so unless you have a suitably equal divine being backing you, make sure to lose if you challenge him. It will most definitely be a kinder death than if you happen to win! If you're still bent on winning, make sure to have a sound strategy – even strength must bow to smarts sometimes!


	13. Hephaestus

**XII. Hephaestus, God of the Forges**

The god of the forges is the god who, after Hestia, is one who interacts the least with demigods.

Legends of the Hephaestus are numerous, and often conflicting: some say that it was Hera who threw her disfigured child off of Mount Olympus, while others claim it was Zeus. Some say it was Hephaestus who desired Aphrodite as his bride in exchanging for freeing Hera, others say that Zeus offered her to him as way of breaking up the war that was brewing among the gods who wanted her hand.

Whatever the truth, the one thing that is known is that Hephaestus avoids his fellow gods as much as he does half bloods, counting only a few gods or celestial beings among his friends. He prefers to spend his time with his automatons or Deadalus, counting them as the only creature who can truly understand him.

As god of the forges, he is particularly protective of new and innovative inventions, and humans who happen to abuse their technology – usually their laptops or other computer-like devices – are on the top of his list of pet peeves.

After all, there is a reason you'll never see a half-blood screaming at or hitting their computer.

It is not easy to get on Hephaestus' bad side – after all, chances are that he simply does not know you exist. But one of the surefire ways of doing so is stealing from one of his junkyards or forges, a task that is possible even though they are usually guarded by automatons from hell. The next time you're on a quest and happen across one of these places, circle around it and avoid it as far as possible – you might take some extra time on your travels, but it's better than losing you life.


	14. Athena

**XIII. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom**

Undoubtedly, the stupidest question a half-blood has ever asked Lady Athena had to do with the fact that, even though she was a virgin goddess, she still had a cabin full of children.

Needless to say, the half-blood in question was incinerated for his imprudence, but he story still serves as a warning, a reminder why igniting the temper of the extremely patient goddess of wisdom is an idea that tends to have catastrophic consequences.

Athena is a benevolent goddess majority of the time. After all, it should be remembered that she was the protector of Athens for nearly a millennia, and even though Hermes was the eventual inventor, the idea for the Internet was seeded from the brain of the wisdom goddess.

She also has a soft spot for lost young demigods – many of the children who make their way to Camp Half-Blood against odds that should have killed him have usually had their journey blessed by her, even if they are not her children.

However, any demigod who has ever faced Medusa or another of the Gorgons could tell you the danger her temper represents. Athena is the goddess of wisdom for a reason – she might not have Ares' experience with torture to fall back upon, but she has the ability to invent new way to torture you that are so much more painful than the god of war could ever cause.

Ares will make you want to die. Athena will make you wish you had never been born. And unlike other gods, she cannot be avoided or escaped once angered – she will find you, no matter how long it takes.

If you get on her good side, your name will probably go down in history as the inventor of some supercool gadget. If you anger our mother, however – well, for whatever good it will do, we'll remember to pray for your soul.


End file.
